Tending A Rose
by boxeshero
Summary: (AU) Natalia Arlovskaya lives two lives. One life terrifies her, the other is a secret at that no one else knows. The beautiful assassin is actually alone, her only friend a ghost. When her only sanctuary is being threatened to be torn down she meets Toris; a young College student who is just plain and terrified to death of Natalia who threatened to kill him when they first met.
1. Secret Garden

It's been a while since I posted a fanfic so *throws fanfic* there ahjskdf

Anyways, you know the deal.

**Pairing:** LithuaniaxBelarus [AU]  
**Fandom:** Hetalia  
All characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya, I don't own Hetalia  
Human Names will be used. Rating may change depending on chapter.

* * *

**My Secret Garden**

"It made her think that it was curious how much nicer a person looked when he smiled. She had not thought of it before."  
_― Frances Hodgson Burnett, The Secret Garden_

Tim's Neumark, _City of Courage_ echoed softly through an abandoned, mansion. A young female with platinum blonde hair played softly, her fingers barely touching the keys but pressing hard enough for the sounds to harmonize together perfectly. She was gentle, scared to break the keys but continued despite being afraid. It was a beautiful scene, it's hard to believe she's an assassin. Natalia Arlovskaya appears to be a normal College student to others. Despite her beauty and love for classical music, her enemies fear her and most of the time her older brother.

No one outside her company knows about her secret life and no one knows about her love for orchestra music. She often comes to this abandoned mansion to practice playing the piano. She's not good but she's not bad. Natalia knows no one can be her teacher so she teaches herself. In this abandoned building, Natalia can be herself. The young female can put on a beautiful blue traditional dress she purchased in Belarus and play the piano while wearing said dress. No one can bother her here for there is no signal; no one can find her, spy or attack her. This is her Secret Garden where all her secrets are hidden from the outside world.

She was down to the last note now. Natalia gently stopped and smiled happily to herself. It was such a rare scene; those who see her smile never live to tell anyone. This smile was different though, she was actually happy. Natalia finally accomplished playing the song without messing up! She must reward herself now, she has to! The platinum blonde female made her way to the jaded kitchen to grab herself a piece of cake in the cooler. As she walked to the kitchen she heard someone behind her. She turned quickly and frowned, it was just a spirit. "When are you going to stop sneaking up on me?" Natalia said to the ghost as it were a friend.

The spirit was an old man, a happy an old man. He was the one who build this mansion for him and his wife when they were young and alive during the 1800s. After his wife died giving birth to their youngest son (they had three sons) he started living on his own for her. She calls him Ennio since he never told her his real name. She admires him a lot. He continued to live although his most precious person was taken away by Grim Reaper. Ennio died of old age but is covered with dust and the stairs are slowly falling apart. Time has been rough on this once beautiful l home. It was sad, this place once had living people dancing in the ballroom, children running up and down the stairs and it was were Ennio and his wife once hugged and kissed each other till the sun came up and greeted them hello.

"Don't make that face, you're such a beautiful girl. It doesn't fit you." She couldn't help but smile, this old man sure knew how to make her smile. "I don't need to be reminded." It was true, she didn't like being told she's beautiful. The word was like a knife to her chest that allowed her to bleed guilt. Ennio knew about her secret life and her secret, he is the only friend she has. It was funny, the first time they met they tried to kill each other but now they respect and talk to each other. "Some humans stopped by the other day..." Ennio knew this would be hard to tell her. This was her real home and telling her that some humans invited themselves in was like telling a man that his wife has been kidnapped. "WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM!?"

He sighed "They couldn't see me...maybe it's for the best Natalia..."

No, this is not for the best! "Are you telling me they were..."

"It seems someone purchased this land and they are going to tear my h-"

Natalia dropped the cake on the floor allowing the plate to shatter. "I wont let them, I'll talk to my big brother! I promise! Ennio this is your home, this is the only place I'm welcomed at. I'll do something I swear on my brother's life!"

There's no way she was going to allow some stuck up rich man buy her only sanctuary. Natalia stormed to room that once used to be the children's room and changed to her regular clothing. A white collared t-shirt, red tie and black pants with her black police hat. She was going to go find some information and make er next kill. She knew this was reckless, suddenly going to someone's house without a plan and killing them but she has to defend her home.

She slammed the front door of the house open ready to get in her car and leave when she heard an unfamiliar voice shout in pain beside the open door. Natalia pulled out her knife and pressed it hard against the strange male's neck on the floor. "Who the hell are you?!" His green eyes stared at her in fear. He knew if he made one move this crazy woman wold slice his throat. "I-I'M TORIS!"

* * *

Hey! Thanks for reading! Review if you want to (I would appreciate it though ^^) !If you wanna hear the song she was playing to go to the link below. If you haven't seen or read The Secret Garden please do! It's a great movie and I promise you wont regret it.

http(:/) watch?v=DDW3iEpP1Uk


	2. Agent Jones

First, thanks **Ayumi-Suzunami** for the review! Second, wow two update in one day! I'm on a roll! :3 enjoy!

* * *

**Agent Jones**

"I-I'm Toris!"

The male croaked out trying to ignore the fact that a crazy woman was sitting on him pressing a sharp knife against his neck. Natalia pulled him by the collar close to her face to get a good look at him. "Tch, weak" She allowed him to go, it was no use keeping him around. She has something to do anyways. "I don't want to see you around here now go." She began to walk away when he grabbed her hand "Wait!"

Toris could tell by the way she reacted that this might have been a bad idea. "Don't fucking touch me!" She bent his index finger back. A small "crack" was heard followed by a loud painful scream from the weak male. Natalia raised an eyebrow at the male who was holding his hand in pain.

He was kind of funny, the way he screamed in pain. What a strange guy, most people run as soon as they see her or go out their ways to get away from her. After his screaming and blood ceased for a little, Toris looked up at the female who was still staring at him. "What are you doing h-here!?" he flinched trying to hold back the pain. "What are YOU doing here?" He sighed, this was cause her trouble so she not his day. "A friend of mine dared me to spend the night here. He said it was haunted... so we decided to spend the night tonight...he should be on his way with another friend of our-"

"Tell them to go back" she interrupted.

"What! Why!?"

"I said go back"

Her violet eyes intimidated him but then he smiled. He understood now, she must live here. "Fine, but you have to take me to the hospital"

"No" she replied quickly

"I promise I wont tell anyone else about this place, just help me here"

Natalia really wanted to throw him off a bridge but that would cause her some trouble. She sighed and came to a decision. "Follow me" Natalia led the other further inside the house to the closet where she stashes everything. She pulled out a chair and told the other to sit.

Toris did as told and sat. He watched her pulled out a first aid kit out the closet and begin to tend his finger. "This will sting" she snatched his hand and poured alcohol all over it making him scream. "I'LL DO IT!" Toris grabbed a towel and sat on the floor tending his own broken finger as best as he could. She sat in front of him and passed him a piece of cloth to help the bleeding stop. When he was done, he looked up at her and smiled. "It should hold till I go to the hospital." She was kind of cute when she was not trying to kill him.

She noticed him starring at her and quickly stood up. "I have to go. You better not be here tomorrow." Natalia grabbed her keys and left the male alone sitting on the floor. She was kind of...amazing.

** *Time Skip: 2 Days Later***

It's been two days since Natalia has been to her secret place. Sadly, she has no leads on the people who invaded her home and plan to tear it down. She asked her brother Ivan if he knew anyone who recently purchased any land around their area but he frowned and said no. He usually knows everything that goes around Moscow, strange. He asked why she needed to know but she just told him it was something she was just curious about.

"Natalia! dude!" That voice, it can't be. Natalia turned around and frowned when she saw the male who called for her. What the hell was Alfred F. Jones doing here. "What are you doing here?" Alfred grabbed her hand and spun her into his arms. Usually, she would flinch or kill anyone if they were to do something like this to her but she grew accustomed to his annoying behavior and loud attitude. Natalia pulled herself away from his arms and fixed her sweater. "I had class today! Wanna hang out!?"

As much as she wanted to say no, she said yes. After knowing Alfred for three years now, she knew better than to say no since he'll just continue to bother her till she said yes. "So how have you been?" Alfred said trying to break the awkward silence between the two. They have been walking next side by side for the past few minutes and only Alfred has been talking. Natalia usually didn't talk much since she usually kept to herself. "Fine," she responded bluntly. "It's been a while since I seen ya. Where were you last month?" Natalia felt strangers eyes gazing at them, she wasn't surprised since Alfred was admired by most girls in this campus and most where terrified of Natalia. "I was working here and there. Why are you back in Russia Alfred?" The blonde female could see his eyes turn hollow, sometimes Alfred was such a mystery to her. He's always traveling between schools and for some odd reason he refuses to answer most of her questions about what he does in his spare time other than sleep and play video games. "Alfred?"

The young American turn back to himself quickly soon after she called his name. "You can't tell me right?" Alfred laughed loudly drawing attention to the both of them. She tried her best not to look annoyed by it but that was kind of hard when he was laughing right next to her ear. "Yeap! Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

That was... unsuspecting. She sighed and figured it meant nothing to Alfred so she agreed. Truthfully, she did think he was very handsome but his personality needed some work. Besides, being in a relationship is the last thing she should be worrying herself about.

"When?"

"Now?"

"Where?"

"Mc-"

"No"

"Why?"

She sighed, every time they see each other he takes her out to and she was sick of eating greasy burgers he calls dinner all the time. "Fine, we can go to Mac fucking donalds today Alfred but this is not a date." Alfred smile and led her to the Mac Donalds in the schools food court. As she followed she wondered if Alfred was her friend. It was hard to figure out just exactly what he was to her. They known each other for the past three years but never they say much unless they'e having small conversations like today,

When they arrived to Mac Donalds she sat herself down on the table booth closest to the window. He's not her friend that's one thing she's sure about. From what she read in books and seen in movies, friends share secrets and she would never tell him about herself. As far he's concerned; she majored in Math but only goes here for the gymnastics team they have. He doesn't know much about her and she doesn't know much about him and doesn't really care about his background. Truth be told, she thinks he's hiding something and most likely it may have something to do with his sexuality.

"Dinner is here!" Alfred made himself comfortable next to her and slammed the tray down. "I got you the usual. Mac Nuggets and vanilla ice cream." Natalia took the ice cream cone from his hands and licked the top. She had to admit, it was good. As she licked the ice cream, she watched him unwrap the hamburgers and pour the fries on the tray.

There's one thing that always made her worry for his health whenever she watched him eat. Alfred likes doing this weird thing with his fries. Instead of just eating the hamburger as it is like a normal person, he enjoys adding fries inside the burger and then eating it. It was absolutely disgusting but Natalia found no use complaining about it.

Before he took a bite, Alfred pulled out his mp3 player as usual and handed her the left headphone and began to play it. This was a routine for them whenever they met. Apologize by One Republic began to play as they ate. To Natalia this meant nothing, just two people hanging out but to Alfred it was two friends hanging out. She enjoys the music he always plays from his mp3 player. It was all American music since that's all he listens to but the lyrics really draw her in. Of course, American music can't beat her love for classical music. His taste in music was not bad though. Alfred always complain about pop music from his country, he's more of a soft rock kind of guy.

When they were both done eating, they sat there for an hour just talking about music and things about school like Natalia's gymnastic team and Alfred's ranting about video games such and Dead Space. "The first one is best one but Kiku refuses to admit that!" Kiku was his online friend that he played games with. She met him one, he was this tiny Japanese male and surprisingly he was very polite despite what Alfred makes him out to be.

"That's nice" she said pretending to know what he was talking about. Natalia pulled out her phone and looked at the time. Her boss sent her a text meaning a mission has been assigned to her. "I have to go, it's late." She waited for Alfred to move to let her out but he just sat there staring at her like an idiot. Natalia is not a very patient person so she began to squeeze herself between the males lap and the table when Alfred suddenly pulled her into his arms making her bottom rest on his lap. "Funny, now let me go." Natalia tried to get up but he just squeezed her stomach so she couldn't move. "Alfred!" She was beginning to get irritated and annoyed.

"Be careful okay" Alfred whispered softly close to her ear sending shivers down her back. "You have five seconds Alfred," Natalia struggled to say seriously since the male was acting strange and kind of pissing her off. Before she knew it, Natalia felt his lips gently touch her neck. Oh shit, Alfred what the hell are you fucking thinking!? Natalia pushed away from him and stabbed his leg with a pencil.

Red and pissed off, Natalia stormed out the fast food restaurant ignoring the bleeding male being asked if he's okay by the strangers in there. What was he thinking though!? She was just humiliated and Alfred took this too far. She should go tell Alfred's fucking friend that he's actually gay.

_ 'Fucking butt licking son of a bitch! I'll kill him, kill that asshole. When I get my hands on him he's dead.'_

_-Meanwhile with Alfred-_

"Did you do it?"

Alfred was on skype with his boss telling him the good news. "Yes sir! Mission 'Destroy Natalia the Evil Bitch' is undergo! I was able to sneak the tracking device down her dress! erm...SIR!"

"Agent Jones, that's not the name of the mission! Focus!"

The young American spy sighed "Whatever this better be fucking worth it. She killed one of out agents and it's time for payback."

"I understand that loosing Agent Matthews was hard for you but this is not revenge. Got it!"

"Yes Sir..."

* * *

I promise more Toris, just wanted to introduce Alfred ^^ Reviews are awesome!


	3. Love Bug

**Love Bug**

_"When he's around, my whole body knows it. I'll keep talking and stuff, but my mind will have no idea what I'm saying. I keep wondering if there's a term for this."_

Natalia slammed her fingers against the piano keys. The itching on her back wouldn't stop. It drove her insane and paranoid She tried to scratch the itching sensation away but it continued to burn her lower back. It got to the point where she walked around the abandoned mansion with only a bra on and an ice patch on her back. It was already cold enough but the blonde doesn't care, she has an itch to take care off.

Ever since that damn American kissed her neck, Natalia's back has driven her insane. He did something, it had to be him. She stood up and began to claw her back. Damn it! She was about to grab a broken piece of glass when she heard someone behind her. She turned and saw Toris. Great, more trouble. "I thought I told you not to come here anymore." Toris smiled as best he could. Truthfully, he didn't want to come back but he was curious to learn more about her. "Never mind that, I think I can help you..." He looked down trying not to stare at her since she was walking around with only a bra on.

She raised an eyebrow at the male "How?" Natalia said a bit curious. "If I may, can I take a look?" She eyes him suspiciously but then turns around. He didn't seem dangerous and it wouldn't hurt allowing him to try to help. She needed relief from this pain before her mission in three days. Toris guided her to the chair and told her to sit while he took a look. "Do you have a mirror?" She pointed at her bag in on the piano "Da, in my purse."

Toris looked through her purse until he found the mirror "got it!" He walked to her and made her lean forward so he can take a good look. "Don't try anything weird!"

"I promise I wont"

He gently touched the red spot on her lower back. "Is this where it hurts?" Toris pressed gently on the little bump where the itching spot was. "OUCH! STOP IT!" Natalia is no stranger to pain but having this strange guy touch her back felt strange and the thought of him helping her made her turn red.

"I'm sorry please bare with it." He took out the mirror and showed Natalia the spot. "Do you see that bump?" She nodded "It's some type of bu-." Her white face froze. "TAKE IT OUT!" It was unusual to see her act like this but what kind of girl wouldn't freak out when they have a bug inside of or on them! She began to scratch until he slapped her hand away. "Please stop it. You don't want it to keep moving up your back!"

"GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" She shrieked. "If you stay still I will. Please calm down!" Natalia closed her eyes trying to think of something else. "T-There's a knife tapped under this chair. Take it and cut that thing out!" Toris wondered why she had a knife taped under the chair but it was best not to question her. He looked under the chair and pulled the knife out, after doing so he grabbed a towel and a jar to begin the dangerous procedure.

He made a small cut on the bump where the bug was. As best as he could, he squeezed it out with his hands and grabbed it before it could crawl away. The male dropped it into a jar and closed it. _'Where did the jar come from?_' he said to himself.

When he was finally done bandaging the small cut he fell back on the wooden floor proud of himself. Natalia was now wearing a sweater and sitting by him legs crossed. Her gazed focused on the bug in the jar that was trying to find someway to escape. "How did you know how to do that?" Toris blinked up at her, she sure was pretty but it was best not to tell her that. "My dad was a doctor and taught me everything he knows." She grabbed the jar and shook it. "What kind of bug is this?" Toris sat up "I don't know, I don't think it's some type of robot. Regular bugs shouldn't be able to do that." She stopped shaking the jar and looked closely, it was a robot. How did this get in her back though? "If it's okay, may I know you're name?" She suddenly jumped on him and pressed her knife against his cheek. "Don't think we are friends just because you took that thing out off me and don't you dare tell anyone about what just happened." He nodded "Say it!" Toris flushed noticing how close they were. "I promise I wont!" Natalia got off and sat back to her original position. "I'm Natalia," she grumbled out. "That's a pretty name Natalia"

"Don't flatter me"

"Okay..."

They both sat down in silence staring at the jar. She wanted him to leave like most do but for some reason his presence soothe her. "I notice you play the piano" Toris said breaking the silence. "Kind off, I'm not as good as Roderich Edelstien." Roderich is her favorite pianist and composer. Not only was he talented but he was very handsome and so very gay. It was a rumor but everyone knew he was gay. "I heard of him. I like that one song he composed for that movie he had a small part in. What was it again? Erm, Paintings?" Natalia's eyes shone I brightly at the male which made him feel warm. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"You're the only one I know who has heard of him" She leaned close to him "What's your favorite scene?" Toris leaned back trying to avoid looking at her in the face. "When he dies protecting the Queen." Realizing just what she was doing, Natalia decided to back away from him. "I thought that part was sad. Although the Queen treated him like shit... He died for her and left her one last song..."

At the same time they both said "My Queen, Sweet Rose" and sighed. Surprisingly, she was now cheered up and forgot all about that bug and that stupid American. "Natalia found love!" She heard the old man behind her muse. "It's not!" She yelled at him. "Is something wrong?" Toris stared at her trying to figure out what she was yelling at.

"I'm fine!" She yelled loudly attempting not to notice the old man behind them staring. "I know love when I see it Natali-"

"I have to go now, make yourself comfortable if you want." The sun was beginning to set, meaning it's time to go home. She hates staying out after the sun goes down, the dark sky scares her. "Will you be here tomorrow?" Natalia picked up her bag and the jar "Don't get too comfortable " She walked out the house leaving him alone.

Toris smiled at the scene of her hair flowing behind her as she slammed the door. He shook his head, "stop being creepy!" He hurried and put all the things back in the closet and cleaned everything up before he left. The old man was glad to see her happy and he knew this young man was going to become special to her. She needs someone good in her life, somehow to care and understand her.

When she arrived to her dorm on campus she took a shower and fell back on her bed. He sister who was also her roommate nervously peeked inside her sister's room "I made dinner, if you're s-still hungry you can hear it up" Natalia waved her an okay and continued to look up at the ceiling where a map of the world was nailed. On the map there was pin with a smiley face pinned to every place she's been since becoming an assassin when she was only ten. Hong Kong, France, New York, England and many other places had smiley faces on them. Natalia's sister walked in noticing the her sisters strange behavior. Usually Natalia would be yelling at her to get the hell out but tonight she was calm and it was days like this that she took the opportunity to talk to her sister.

"How was your day?"  
"Fine"  
"That's good"

They both stayed quiet for a while "Is the itch gone?" Natalia pointed at the jar with the now crushed bug inside of it "W-What is that!?" Irunya squeaked. "It was inside me, I have to tell Ivan tomorrow and get it analyzed. I think it's a tracker." Irunya began to back away but noticed her sister wasn't yelling so she sighed happily. "What has you in such a good mood?"

"W-What do you mean!" Natalia sat up holding the bear her sister gave to her when they were little close to her chest. "You seem, calm. It's nice to see you like this" Irunya decided to sit next to her sister now that she wasn't afraid and sure her sister would allow her to. "Is it okay to...make friends?" Natalia mumbled out. "Of course! Friends are good!"

"but we don't deserve friends...people like us..." They both fell back and looked up at the ceiling. "I know..."

After Natalia's sister went to bed she decided to go to sleep herself. She turned on her iPod and allowed the loud rock music to drown out her thoughts. She began to sing along herself "I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut, My weakness is that I care too much..."

* * *

The song she was singing was Scars by Papa Roach ^^ It' s a great song and you guys will love it!

There's a few things we all need to be sure off. One, Natalia may be mean but she's still a girl so yes she's going to freak out if a bug is inside of her. Two, Alfred is a American Agent. Three, Toris is the same age as Natalia. 19.

Reviews are cool! :o


	4. I Promise

**A/N:** This chapter was originally long but you guys want the honest to god truth. My stupid laptop decided to shut off by itself (both times I tried to retype the chapter) and did not save my progress. This chapter had much more than this and UGH. Sometimes I just hate technology! I promise the next chapter will be so much better and it will reveal most of everything I have planned

Hope you enjoy the chapter! (\^o^/) Continue on

* * *

**Chapter 3: I Promise**

_"Best thing about the worst time of your life is that you get to see the true colors of everyone you cared for."  
-Chelsea Patricio_

"So it has been a while since your last mission huh Natalia." Instead of making the strange bug Alfred slid down her back and the strangers purchasing the land she's been sneaking to everyday; Natalia was currently in her companies Fitness room punching a boxing bag. It may not look like it, but she quite enjoyed taking out her anger punching a bag once in awhile. To others, she seems small and fragile but when it comes down to it she's not afraid of grabbing a full grown male and throwing him outside the window. As much as she enjoys being known in her company for her strength, she preferred to not show off. Showing off doesn't get you anywhere, specially when you were raised to be an assassin from birth.

Other than hitting a bag full of sand, Natalia enjoyed swimming, archery and gymnastics. It was no rumor that she is very skilled in gymnastics (it's very handy when she goes on field). "I leave tomorrow," she giving the bag one last hard punch. It may seem a bit strange that a girl of such beauty has such a nasty attitude or that she works for the CCS. A secret company that focuses on training assassins to do their dirty business. The job is very demanding and one if you mess up one time you won't be seen for about three months. She messed up once, and that's the last time she ever plans to.

As she continued to punch the bad harder and harder she began to let her thoughts get the best of her. Anger, from the day Alfred touched her in such a rudely manner and slipped the bug down her back causing her pain. Natalia punched the bag with her left hand. The sound of the impact echoed throughout the room causing everyone to turn and look at her. Confusion, due to the news of the strangers purchasing the land she has been hiding in since she was twelve. Another punch, a small hole tears and sand began to spill out on the floor. The last emotion she has no luck figuring out was the hardest for her. This emotion reminded her of the male, Toris that came out of nowhere and tended her wound. The guy who she felt comfortable around. What she knew though, was that he made her feel happy, special, and flustered. When his hand touched her back, she wanted to melt off the chair. She knows this feelings are not acceptable for an assassin. She was raised not to feel, not to care and not to make ties with others that are long term because one day you may have to kill them.

Natalia forced the thoughts away, this was too much to bare all at the same time. She didn't want to think about him, or what happened a few years ago. No! Another punch caused the bag to tear in half. She watched the sand splash down. Natalia took the boxing gloves off and grabbed the water bottle Eduard held for her. He also handed her a towel since she was covered in sweat from the hours spend in the fitting room. "Thanks," she began to walk to the locker room ignoring the janitors curse since he had to clean the mess up she just made. As she walked to the locker room, Eduard followed her talking about his latest accomplishment about hacking some American Company's computer to retrieve some information on their CEO. Little did he know he was having a one sided conversation. She didn't mind having him as a partner though. When it came down to it, Eduard was a great hacker and information breaker. On missions she always contacts him when she runs into troubles such as making fake birth certificates and retrieving codes for her. As cool as he sounds, he gets better ladies. Eduard loves to spend his time finding the next biggest prime number, oh and he's single girls and ready to mingle. No one was sure why he talked to her and refused to work for another person; hell she wasn't sure herself! Maybe it was because she was the only one who didn't say anything back unless she found the topic interesting unlike others who just laugh at him about how much of a nerd he is.

"The information regarding your mission will be sent to you tomorrow, make sure to contact me if you run through any trouble," He handed her a piece of paper like he always does before she goes in a mission. "They told me to give you this code so memorize it before tomorrow."  
She sighed and looked at the paper before tearing it apart. "Got it, oh and Eduard," he gazed at her ready to hear what she was going to tell him. "My brother has been very suspicious about you lately, be careful." His face turned a dark shade of purple and before he could respond she slammed the door shut to the locker room. Natalia didn't lie to her partner; it is true that her brother has been up to something lately. He's more conservative than usual and has been keeping his distance from everyone. It was no use asking him what has been on his mind lately; as much as she loves him and teases him about getting married to her, Ivan could be a pretty scary guy.

_'It's been a while'_ she said to herlself. Natalia threw the towel on the bench and undressed herself before going in the shower. Waiting for the water to warm up, Natalia began to think about her mission. It's been awhile since she's been on a mission; and this was her twenty fourth mission. The water was warm now so Natalia allowed her hair to fall to her shoulders to her back. She stepped inside the shower slowly but then after she got used to the warmth she allowed the water to fall to her face, though her hair and down to her legs. Sometimes she likes to think of showers as a way of washing away all sin, maybe that's why she does most of her thinking there.  
"Twenty fourth kill..."

**_*flashback*_**

{It's summer, school just ended and the two decided to hang out in the park to watch the Fourth of July fireworks}

"Bella, can I tell you something" the blonde Canadian male said, his gaze focused on the starry sky. Natalia followed his gaze, "Yes." It pained her to put up this fake persona, all these different identities she has often haunt her but this one, Bella Vilnius, was different. To Matthew, she was Bella but to most, Natalia. "You are the only one who notices me. You are like a sister to me, even if we are the same age." She held her breath, that's not what she wanted to hear. No, not from him, not from anyone. "My brother never talks to me, Gilbert only hangs around me so he can talk about himself but you...you listen to me." There was an awkward silence for a minute. They say when there's an awkward silence between two people it means that an angel is flying over them. Matthew turned to face her, his eyes looked as if they might break out tears at any minute. "Despite our differences, sex and lifestyle, you and I are so much alike. I want this to last. I want you to remain part of my world till we grow up and get old. I don't mean this in a creepy way. I'm not proposing or confessing to you. You are just like a sister. I always wanted a sibling to be here for me."

"Matthew, where is this coming fr-"

"You will be the one that saves me from this terrible fate, I know it. I want us to stay in contact for a long time, and when we both turn twenty we'll go to New York and watch the New Years ball drop. Can you promise me something Bella?"

She was afraid to say anything, she was afraid that she may something wrong. Natalia did not want to lead him on. Fooling someone like this, it's wrong._ 'Don't promise him anything, don't guarantee him such a chance of living'_ It's cruel, terrible. "Depends..." she managed to finally say after a short silence. Natalia watched him move his lips, did she hear this right? He knew the whole time.

He fell to her lap and began to let out his tears. At this point she allowed the tears from her blue eyes to drown her vision. Everything was blurry, she was crying. Surprised, she touched the watery substance and looked at it smiling. She was crying. It's been a long time, so long since she cried. It felt, relieving. The teen girl pulled him into her arms and cried along with him. Matthew wrapped his arms around her waist and cried with his head on her chest. Her tee-shirt was now wet from both of their tears. Natalia cried, not because of the favor her only friend asked of her but due to the solemnly fact that soon Matthew Williams will be dead and she'll be the cause of his tragic death.

_"Can you tell me your real name?"_

**_*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

O: I hate to leave it there but ahsjdkflg I promise to add more information in the next chapter regarding Matthew, Toris, and Alfred. They are all important character. Also, I'll like to clarify that Natalia does not love Matthew like...in a relationship sort of way. Matthew does not love her like that either. It'll make sense in the next chapter so look forward to it! Can you guys answer one thing for me though, well just something to think about or whatever. Do you trust your dreams? For example, you have a dream of some random person telling you "hey don't trust that person" would you believe it? If so why? I never believed my dreams but I had a dream recently that may have changed my mind. 3 ~

Review if you would like, no pressure. Reviews just keep me motivated. w Constructive criticism is also welcomed. I'm always trying out new writing styles and would like honest feedback :3


End file.
